


With Love, From Me to You

by SevieWevs



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aki and Uge are bestfriends, Akiharu!!!, Fluff., Letters, M/M, alternative universe, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevieWevs/pseuds/SevieWevs
Summary: The day before summer break of Akihiko's highschool year, their class was assigned to exchange letters with someone from somewhere in Japan.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 14





	With Love, From Me to You

The sun was gleaming, it was the last day of classes before summer break started. I stared intently at my wrist watch waiting for dismissal. I was counting the seconds in my head, and when the most awaited bell rang, everyone quickly grabbed our respective bags and hurried to the door

“Everyone, not so fast” The teacher said “I know everyone is excited about the summer break but I still have a few announcements regarding your homework” the class groaned in unison, nothing was worse than homework on a summer break

“This is a violation of human rights, right, Akihiko?”  
“Murata-kun, did you say something?” I quickly hid a snicker behind my hand  
Ugetsu always had something to say and this wasn’t an exception. I wasn’t big on friends, especially since I didn’t look the part, but with a sudden foreign transfer student who just happens to have the same interest as I did, we were bound to hit it off. 

“I was just telling Akihiko that we should hurry for clubs” He replied with a jolly tone and a soft face  
“Alright, but reserve the talk for now. Im about to tell you all about the assignment”

Smooth. Both of us were fully booked this summer for a violin competition, we were going to spend the whole summer together practicing.

“Alright class, this homework is rather interesting! Each of you would have to send letters back and forth to another person somewhere in japan. I’ll be expecting a short essay regarding your experience and will be collecting them on the first day after the break. Was that clear?”  


The class responded with resounding agreement and with that, a box was then being passed around. I watched everyone’s reaction as they read the names written on the papers they’ve picked.

“Man, I got a girl!”  
“Luucckyyyyyy”  
“Ehhh, the person you got is from Osaka?”  
“Isn’t that far from here?”

“Here you go, Kaji-kun” says the girl sitting infront of me as she hands the box  
“Thank you” I reached my hand in the box to find the last folded piece of paper

“Akihiko, who did you get?” Ugetsu says, peeking on my paper “Miyagi, the province?”  
“Haruki Nakayama… senpai??”

“Alright, I won’t hold you for long, everyone’s dismissed. See you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first ever work with multiple chapters. I look forward to insights and comments >< it would help a lot! I hopefully would update this once a week~ Hopefully, see you on the next chapter!


End file.
